ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brave and the Bold (TV series)
The Brave and the Bold is an American animated action-adventure-comedy superhero television series based on by . It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on on TBD 2019. Synopsis The series involves one of the Justice League members teaming up with some other hero to fight several menaces. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the head of Wayne Industries who is secretly a vigilante in order to take down crime and to avenge his parents' death as a child. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Tim Daly) - an alien hailing from Krypton who arrived at Earth after his home planet's destruction and becomes TBD. *'Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD *'Barry Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD Supporting *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD *'Cassandra Cain/Orphan' (non-speaking) - TBD *'Tim Drake/Red Robin' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Stephanie Brown/Spoiler' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Damian Wayne/Robin' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Comissioner James Gordon' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - TBD *'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' (also voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Lois Lane' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Jimmy Olsen' (voiced by Sam Daly) - TBD *'Brion Markov/Geo-Force' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Cat Grant' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Steve Trevor' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (I)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (II)' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Iris West' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Wally West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Prof. Jay Garrick' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD * *'Zatanna Zatara' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD *'Billy Batson/Shazam' (voiced by Laura Bailey as Batson and Matthew Mercer as Shazam) - TBD *'Victor Stone/Cyborg' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'The Titans', consisting of: **'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD **'Garfield Logan/Beast Boy' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Rachel Roth/Raven' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD **'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brien/Plastic Man' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Virgil Hawkins/Static' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'The Doom Patrol', consisting of: **'Niles Caudler/The Chief' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ** *'Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - TBD *'Beatriz da Costa/Fire' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Tora Olafsdotter/Ice' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Bobo T. Chimpanzee/Detective Chimp' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD * *'Adam Strange' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'The Zoo Crew', consisting of: **'Rodney Rabbit/Captain Carrot' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD **'Felina Furr/Alley-Kat-Abra' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Peter Porkchops/Pig-Iron' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD **'Byrd Rentals/Rubberduck' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Rova Barkitt/Yankee Poodle' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Timmy Joe Terrapin/Fastback' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Chester Cheese/Little Cheese' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Legion of Doom', consisting of: **'The Joker' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD ***'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD **'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD **'Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD **'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash' (voiced by one of Sinestro's options, Liam O'Brien or TBD) - TBD **'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD **'Orm/The Ocean Master' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD **'Ma'alefa'ak/Malefic' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - TBD * *'Kanjar Ro' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Universe Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas